Stranger Things Have Happened
by AEMT-Wonder
Summary: Sometimes, strange things happen, but the weirdest? A Con and Autobot friends...Or are they more than Just friends! Read to find out more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is my own Knock Out/Bumblebee story! These are one of the pairings I've liked, so I hope you all enjoy! This chapter just contains fluff, just good old fluff, nothing harmful ;) Also, for the heads up, I'm just going type Bumblebee's words like anyone else, he's not going to be special today. I might add a "He buzzed" or "He hummed" once in a while.**

 **TFP does NOT belong to me.**

* * *

How the hell did Bumblebee do this?! He did not want to be here, right now, in this situation. He didn't know what to feel, or even how to feel! His spark felt heavy and all he could do was just let the chips fall where they may

"And how long has this been going on?" a low voice, but clam voice said to him.

Bumblebee looked up and felt so small. His leader, Optimus Prime, was looking down at him. He couldn't tell his expression though. Was it hate? sorrow?... _pity?_

"Ummmm, I actually for got..." Bumblebee buzzed.

Optimus looked away... Out into the starry night. Optimus brought Bumblebee out of the base and on the cliff, and he wished he hadn't.

Optimus's silence went on forever it seemed. He wished that Optimus would speak because the silent hurt more than a lecture...

"Just tell me when it began." Optimus said, finally breaking the silence.

Bumblebee nodded," Yes Optimus." and he began his story, starting on one fateful night...

* * *

 **One Fateful Night...**

"I'm going for a drive." Bumblebee said. He was tried of doing nothing and he just need some time out of the base. Being around Bulkhead and Miko were fun, but it did have its limits.

Ratchet look over at him," Mmmm, why don't you take someone if your going. I don't like the idea of you going by yourself."

Bumblebee wanted to roll his optics. Ugh!

"I'll be fine," Bumblebee hummed and he took off before the Doc bot could say anything else. He transformed and sped way leaving Ratchet with his dust.

Bumblebee sped out of the base and into the night sky. He could feel the temperature change and it felt good to get some fresh air. He got on the main road and just drove. Drove and drove and drove. He let his mind wander for a moment and thought about himself and the world. _Such a huge beautiful planet, but it isn't ours._ Of course that didn't mean he didn't like the humans, He loved them especially Raf, but sometimes... _Sometimes I wish we weren't in this war, where I could just-_

That's when the blast came out of nowhere. It hit Bumblebee and he went flying. He rolled for a bit, but then he transformed and fell into a heap on the ground. His whole body felt sore, but nothing seemed to be broken. He looked up to see who the hell did that?!

There was a noise, and then he heard it. The engine he knew way too well. It was KnockOut!

The Aston Martin came flying by and then turned around to meet Bumblebee. Bumbledee narrowed his optics.

"Well, if it isn't the little bug!" KnockOut said, gleefully.

"What do you want!" Bumblebee said, slowly getting up, keeping his optics on the Con.

"Well well well, aren't we in a good mood?" KnockOut said, transforming.

The two bots looked at each other, and Bumblebee made the first move. He swung his servo right into the Red bot's face. Oh, did that feel good to him, well more Bumblebee than Knock Out.

KnockOut went flying.

"Why are you even here?!" Bumblebee wondered out loud.

"LIke I'm fragging telling you. And look what you did to my precious paint!" KnockOut said, getting up. Bumblebee watched and he caught KnockOut's optics. There was something in them...But what was it?...

In only last a few seconds before he sneered and said, " I just thought you were someone else, I was wrong, so toodles Auto Bug!" He transformed and flew past Bumblebee.

Bumblebee thought about going after him, but hey, he didn't really need too. He himself transformed into vehicle mode and sped off in the opposite direction.

He thought that was the last of KnockOut, but then-

"Race ya!" The red Con said, speeding past him.

Bumblebee was shocked by two things. That KnockOut was wanting to race for fun and that KnockOut, a Decepticon for goodness sake, was wanting to race.

Bumblebee initial shock only lasted for a spark beat, but Bumblebee was NOT about to lose this this Con. He started his engine and sped towards KnockOut.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't expecting to make chapter for this story, but someone convinced to make a few more... I was just wanting this story to be a One Shot, but here we are!**

 **Again, Transformer does not belong to me, only the plot! ;)**

* * *

Bumblebee remembered that night weeks later. Why had KnockOut been nice? Meaning, not sweet, he didn't kill him (He did hurt him in the beginning though...) And now each time he thought of KnockOut, his spark warmed up. This wasn't right though. He had only ONE night with that stupid Con! Perhaps there were a few more!

But racing was not all they did...

"Anything else?" Optimus asked, making Bee jump a bit.

"Yes." Bumblebee said.

And the story continued.

* * *

 **That Fateful Night Continued...**

Even though Bumblebee had been behind before, he wasn't now. They were both neck to neck and he sould feel the tension between them.

"Wait," Bumblebee buzzed," Where's the finish line?!"

KnockOut laughed,"That's the fun part!" and he sped up, but then that's when he noticed that road ended because there was a cliff.

He slammed on his brakes and then transformed. Bumblebee saw this and slammed his brakes on too, but he was more of the lucky one. KnockOut tumbled for a bit and went over the edge and almost went downwards, but a servo reached out and grabbed him.

KnockOut looked up and found Bumblebee's optics looking back at him. He lifted KnockOut and with both of them, KnockOut was back on ground level.

Bumblebee was shocked. What the heck did he just do?! He raced with a decepticon and saved him too! He looked over at the Red Con. Oh great, he probably had to explain it to this fragging Con!

"Ummm..." KnockOut started.

Bumblebee stood up and lifted his servo," Nope, you don't have to say anything." And he walked off, about to transformer before anything else could happen.

"Wait!" KnockOut said, getting and catching up to him.

"Yes?" Bumblebee hummed, a little irritated.

"Well, first of all, thank you for saving me and my paint...Well, sorta." KnockOut said, looking down at himself.

"And?"

KnockOut just looked at him, and Bumblebee started to feel uncomfortable. Those red optics were trying to say something... He shook it out of his mind.

"Well, if that's all, I'm leaving." and Bumblebee, and he turned around.

"Can we do this again sometime?"

That stopped Bumblebee. It was silent except for the wind, whispering past the two bots.

What the frag did he just here?! He turned around and face KnockOut.

"Did I just hear that right?! You want to meet with me again?!" _This was insane and crazy talk. An Autobot and Decepticon?! Hell no!_ Bumblebee thought.

"Yes." KnockOut said, plain and simple.

"And why, pray tell, would you want to do that?"

KnockOut looked a little hurt,"Because I love racing, and you're the only bot whose capable of such things!"

Well, that was true, but-

"And I once had a partner that would race with me, but now he's gone and..." KnockOut stopped there, and looked at the ground.

A few moments passed, and KnockOut looked up,"I guess you just don't understand. Why did I even try?!" he transformed, and sped off.

Bumblebee looked thoughtfully into the night sky. _Why did I do that?_ He felt bad saying those things to KnockOut. Perhaps he needed someone, just a friend. That's all... _Just a friend..._

Bumblebee just shrugged and went back to base. _I hope to see him again in the near future..._

* * *

And Bumblebee's wish came true, sooner than he hopped too. About a week and half later, Optimus gathered everyone for a small meeting.

Optimus had found an energon mine, and it wasn't heavily guarded so they were going to raid it tonight.

"Alright Autobots. Suit up, and get ready to leave." Optimus said to his team.

Bumblebee was more than ready. He was pumped! He was-

"Let's go and kick some con tail pipe!" Smokescreen said behind him, interrupting Bumblebee's thoughts.

Bumblebee rolled his optics. The new recruit was very energetic and impulsive, and Optimus trusted this guy? He just sighed to himself. If Optimus trusted him, so should everyone else.

Ratchet tapped something into the kew board and the ground bridge and it came to life.

"Autobots. Transform and roll out!" Optimus transformed into his truck mode, while he himself transformed into his Chevrolet Camaro mode. It was such an awesome car!

He started his engine and followed Optimus through the ground bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, a third chapter of what was originally going to be a One Shot?! Crazy, lol**

* * *

 **The Energon Mine...**

The Autobots made it through and were ready to raid the mine. They transformed back into bot mode and everyone got their guns out. Bumblebee moved ahead with Arcee to make sure to coast was clear. They both took a rock, one on each side and glanced at the side. Vehicons were just moving and placing energon cubes here and there, making it ready for transport.

But something caught Bumblebee's eye. He looked closed and could NOT believe his optics.

"What the primus?!-" Bumblebee said to himself, but Arcee overheard him.

And just as he said that, everyone heard the old," My paint! It's ruined now, thanks to you worthless Vehicons."

It was KnockOut, and for some reason he was here, of all the places. Who knows why, but he was there, plain and simple.

"And why is that decepti-creep here?' Smokescreen asked quietly.

Bumblebee wondered the same thing.

The Autobots moved forward, and Bumblebee almost forgot his position. He moved along ahead with Arcee again.

After a few moment, Arcee said through the com system,"Are you alright Bee?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just got a little side tracked, that's all." He said, hoping to hide his emotions.

"Just let me know," She said. Arcee was such a loving and caring friend. Even through all the pains she went through, she still knew how to love.

"Thanks Arcee." Bumblebee said, and went back to scouting. They made it to the side of the mine without anyone noticing a thing. Everyone got into position and Optimus waited for the right moment...

He looked over the side and only saw two Vehicons, and they weren't really doing their job. He nodded, and he ran out-

"Autobots, attack." And he himself whipped out his sword.

It was on big frenzy has Vehicons started to shoot and the Autobots, but Bumblebee, in the middle of it all, saw a blur of red. Bumblebee kept fighting until he saw his new opponent: KnockOut.

"Really Bug, you think you can just waltz in here?" And he ran towards him.

Bumblebee had a small memory now (here of all places!) of him and KnockOut racing...

Bumblebee nearly got hit with the Con's spear. He dogged it, but why didn't he attack?!

"We need to talk sometime," Bumblebee blurted out. What the hell?! What was he doing?

KnockOut turned around and just stared at him,"What?"

He hopped none of the Autobots were watching him...

"Let's race sometime after this,"And he waved his hands at the battle that was ensuing," would you like that?"

KnockOut sneered, "And why would I trust an Autobot like you." But something changed in KnockOut's optics. There wasn't that hateful look n them anymore...

That's when Smokescreen chose his chance to come and hit KnockOut. He went flying, but he was still conscious. The Aston Martin transformed and sped off.

* * *

"Well, I would like to say, our energon store is now full, thank to you all." Ratchet said, a bit pleased.

"Yes, great job my fellow friend." Optimus said to his teammates.

Everyone cheered, and everything seemed to happy, until Smokescreen happened again.

"So, what happened Bee?" He looked over at him.

Bumblebee was a bit confused at the moment,"What do you mean?"

There was silence as Smokescreen said,"You didn't attack KnockOut."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people, I promise this chapter will be full of fluff as you get to see KnockOut and Bumblebee become friends...Or maybe more ;)**

* * *

 **Back At the Base...**

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked nonchalant, but his mind was racing. _I hope I can pass this one_ , Bumblebee wondered...

"You know exactly what I mean. You didn't even try hit that red con. He shock you or something?" Smokescreen asked, nearing Bumblebee a little.

"Hey!" Arcee cut in,"Leave him alone Smokescreen. Bumblebee wouldn't hesitate at all..."

She looked over at Bumblebee,"...Right?"

Bumblebee nodded," Of course I wouldn't hesitate. He just got me first, that's all.' He said, lying to them both. The subject ened there...for now.

* * *

 **Later that week...**

Bumblebee went flying past KnockOut and won for the third time. It was great giving the Con some humility because he didn't take it too well.

He came driving up and transformed, "Well at least I didn't ruin _my_ paint."

Bumblebee also transformed," Just admit it KnockOut, I'm faster than you."

"Let's just say my paint's better than your. Come on, we need to do it again." KnockOut said, turning toward the road again.

Bumblebee smiled,"Oh and what? Me win again? Come one, it's getting boring."

"We do it until I win. I'm not going to lose to a-a an Autobot!" KnockOut said indignantly.

Bumblebee laughed," Fine, but I'm telling you..."

And they both transformed, ready for the race again. KnockOut hit his engine first and went squealing off.

"Hey!" And Bumblebee started after him.

KnockOut was in the lead, but Bumblebee was closing in fast. The both took a corner and KnockOut almost spun out, making a way fro Bumblebee. Now back on a straight road, Bumblebee was ahead and thought to himself, _Like I said-_

But KnockOut had picked up the pace and was now right next to him.

"So long Bug!" and he let out his last burst of speed, and he flew past the finish line. They made a small tree there marker.

KnockOut transformed and smiled and said, in an arrogant way," See? I knew I could do it."

Bumblebee transformed as well, and rolled his optics,"Oh come on, that was _one_ race you won."

KnockOut waved his servo,"Like it matters."

Bumblebee felt tired of KnockOut's attitude,"I'm tired of racing."

KnockOut looked off into space and said,"Yeah, me too."

Bumblebee looked toward where KnockOut was looking and just saw a sunset. It was starting to get dark, and the whole sky was filled with pinks, reds and purples.

"You like sunsets?" KnockOut said, surprising Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked at it," Yes. I like them. I watch them sometimes when I get the time."

KnockOut sat down and just stared at it. After a while Bumblebee sat too, but not very close the Con. That would have been just plain weird.

"I used to watch them all the time." KnockOut said, breaking the silence.

That sorta surprised the Autobot. He just thought of the Decepticon as cold hearted killers, but listening to KnockOut, he wasn't to sure anymore.

"I'm actually kinda surprised." Bumblebee said.

KnockOut looked over at Bumblebee,"And what makes you say that?"

"Well," Bumblebee started," I wouldn't expect a Decepticon like you to watch a sunset."

KnockOut looked away," Well, I used too. Like I ever do that now..."

"But we are here right now watching one." Bumblebee buzzed.

KnockOut looked up and smiled toward the sunset,"Yes, I guess we are."

Bumblebee was surprised once again. KnockOut's smile was very...not scary, but... _Sweet._

They both stayed there watching the sunset until it disappeared. They were now covered by the light from the stars.

KnockOut got up," I should go before they find out I'm gone."

Bumblebee nodded,"Same."

Bumblebee turned away, but was stopped by a servo on his shoulder.

Bumblebee looked back and found KnockOut looking at him.

"Yes?" Bumblebee hummed.

"Thank you for staying with me Bumblebee. I can't remember the last time I actually watched a sunset..."

Bumblebee laid his ow servo onto KnockOut's," Anytime."

KnockOut smiled, and let go of Bumblebee,"See you around, Auto-Bug." and he transformed and left.

* * *

It has been such a great day!

He got back to base, and no one questioned him. It only Ratchet there and he didn't seem to mind. Bumblebee went to his room and laid on his berth, thinking of the episodes that just went by.

What was he doing?! He couldn't like a decepticon, or even worse... _love..._

Bumblebee sighed. He shouldn't be meeting KnockOut, but...but...it was great! He liked racing with the red con, he liked talking with him and liked his company.

After a few moments, Bumblebee shut down and had dreams of KnockOut, and how he loved those dreams...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I have returned with a new chapter!**

 **Also head up, without spoiling anything, here's a link to some music you'll understand very soon:** watch?v=fbUcTY3ZD6Q **(It's the first video and I'm only using this video for the music!)**

* * *

This went on for another week and a half, when KnockOut finally said something.

They were racing again and KnockOut won. They both transformed into bit mode and KnockOut went crazy with joy.

"Thank you everyone, thank you., "KnockOut was saying to an invisible crowd. Apparently they were clapping and applauding for KnockOut.

Bumblebee had a hate/love reaction to this. It was kinda cute, but it was also really annoying! There was really no one there, so what was the point? To rub it in his own face.

"Just _knock it off_." Bumblebee said after two minutes of it.

KnockOut looked over at Bumblebee and smiled," Was that pun intended?"

Bumblebee just rolled his optics as KnockOut laughed. It was great to be in KnockOut's presence and he loved hanging out with the Con, whatever may be right or wrong.

Through the weeks, he knew more of KnockOut than anyone else would. KnockOut loved to listening to classical music and very surprisingly, he also loved to dance. KnockOut had told him that he would dance back on Cybertron before the war. He was a star he said, but it quickly changed. He was learning to become a doctor, but took some time off to dance, but when war started, he quickly went back to training...And now here he was, with an Autobot.

"Why not dance again?" Bumblebee asked.

KnockOut scoffed," And why would I? I would _never_ hear the end of it. 'KnockOut dances? Hilarious'!" and he looked away.

Bumblebee felt bad, but he sort of wished he could just see how well KnockOut really was...

"Can you dance right now?" Bumblebee asked.

The red turned back and faced Bumblebee,"And why would I do that again?"

Bumblebee studied the Con carefully. There was no emotion in his optics, nothing...just nothing.

Bumblebee coughed and said,"Well...I would like to see you dance."

KnockOut was now the on surprised,"Wow, an Autobot asking me to dance? That's a new one."

Bumblebee smiled,"Stranger things have happened."

KnockOut looked thoughtfully at Bumblebee,"Mmmm, I guess so...Fine"

KnockOut got up and stretched. Bumblee did the same. KnockOut smiled,"And well, would you look at that!"

Bumblebee looked over at KnockOut, "What is it?"

He smiled,"I have some music I've been dancing to you recently."

"What? I though you said that you-"

But KnockOut cut him off,"I didn't say I _didn't_ dance. I just don't dance for my fellow decepticons."

Bumblebee nodded. It made sense.

KnockOut started to feel nervous. Why the hell was he feeling nervous? It was an Autobot...Right? And what if the Autobot hated it? What if it was lame to him?!

Bumblebee smiled,"I'm ready."

KnockOut came back to the presence and looked at him and smiled. Maybe...maybe Bumblebee might like it after all. Well, the only way to find was to actually dance. He wished hadn't said anything now. He just sighed and got into position.

"And here we go..." KnockOut said, turning his music on.

 ***Author interruption***

Hello everyone! Here's the part where you go to the Link I gave you, now I gtg.

 ***Back To The Story***

The music started and Bumblebee was surprised by how lovely the music sounded! It had a mixer of sadness, pain and love... KnockOut began. He moved ever so gracefully and Bumblebee was hypnotized by his moves.

KnockOut was on the tips of his feet and he had his servos above his head. And then he slowly moved them downwards and now his servos were near his feet. With one move, he crossed his arms and and lifted back towards the sky. Bumblebee never saw KnockOut look so beautiful and sad both at the same time...

KnockOut now was all over the place. He leaped and spun and Bumblebee thought of him as the wind moving through trees. He seemed to be in such a happy state, but something seemed to change in KnockOut's dance.

He moved to his left side and twirled slowly. He then again reached his toes and and back to the sky. Again, he seemed so sad...

The Red bot now had his arms behind him and he seemed to be bowing toward the ground and he lifted his optics toward the sky, and Bumblebee just could feel this was no ordinary dance, it was like KnockOut danced this one before...

And slowly, he split his legs and he shrunk down to the ground. At the bottom, he reached up toward the sky one more time, like he was pleading, and he bowed his head and his arms went behind him and the music ended softly...

Bumblebee just stared. That was so..so...

He shrunk to his knees and started to cry. He had never seen something so full of emotion. It was so beautiful, but so sad at the same time! Bumblebee covered his face with his servos cried even harder. What the heck was wrong with him? It just a dance! But Bumblebee knew that wasn't _just_ a dance, it was so much more...

He felt servos on his arms he looked up. He saw KnockOut kneeling in front of him, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" The Con asked.

Bumblebee wiped his optics and nodded,"Yes it was just so..."

KnockOut looked away," I knew it, it was horrible. I shouldn't have danced. KnockOut was starting to get up, but was stopped by Bumblebee's servo. KnockOut looked down at the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee was surprised, KnockOut was the exact opposite, he was ...

"You were beautiful." Bumblebee said.

KnockOut's servo widened. What? Did he just hear that? He knelt back down.

Bumblebee smiled," You so beautiful and graceful, but you also seemed so sad, but it was done so well!"

KnockOut smiled a bit, "Umm...Thank you."

Both their optics saw each others. Their was something about KnockOut Bumblebee didn't understand...why were his optics so sad?...

"Well, thank you for watching me." KnockOut said, getting up. He was done with the Autobot for the moment. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Wait, where are you going?' Bumblebee said, also getting up.

"I'm going back, nice hanging out with you again," And with that, KnockOut took off.

Bumblebee wanted to go after him. There was something definitely wrong with KnockOut and he really wanted to help. Finally making up his mind, he started after him, but saw that he was too late. KnockOut went through a ground bridge and Bumblebee was all by himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, people! My sixth chapter! I hope you all are enjoying ot so far! Please leave a review,so I can get some feed back about my work ;)**

* * *

 **KnockOut's POV.**

 _Those optics..._ KnockOut though the went through the ground bridge, _They remind me of..._ He shook the memory out of his head. He had no time for that.

On the other side, he met Starscream. Oh he wished it wasn't that bot.

"Oh why hello Doctor." Starscream said, annoying KnockOut.

"Hello Commander." KnockOut said, transforming.

Starscream smiled, "And may I ask where you were today?"

KnockOut looked over at the fighter jet," I was on a private arrand and that's about it."

He started to walk away when Starscream stopped him," Well, I'm just making sure you're okay...You know, with _Breakdown_ gone and all."

KnockOut turned around and wanted to rip that spark out of Starscream,"Don't _ever_ mention his name to me ever again!"

And with that, KnockOut stormed off.

Starscream smiled. And it was a I-know-your-secret kind of smile. And starscream went back to work.

* * *

 **Decepticon Med Bay.**

KnockOut never felt so alone. He missed.. _No, don't say his name,_ KnockOut thought, _It will only bring pain..._

KnockOut busied himself by clean his tools. There was really no one in sick bay at the moment and it got quite boring. After all his tools were clean, he looked down at himself. He had gotten a little scratched up while dancing...

 _Mmmm, dancing..._

And he remembered the yellow Autobot. The Bug actually loved the way he danced, just like...

 _No, no. Don't say his name..._ KnockOut thought, but even though he hadn't said the name, he remembered him... and he remembered the pain too.

KnockOut knelt down and cried silently to himself. He missed Breakdown. Breakdown was his best friend and only friend. KnockOut started to cry even harder. Breakdown knew KnockOut danced and the Mech loved watching him. KnockOut had actually convinced Breakdown to dance with him once. That had been fun...

But those were the good old days. Breakdown was no longer here, and KnockOut was all by himself...but...

 _Bumblebee._

Bumblebee had started visiting him, and KnockOut enjoyed his company. He had loved dancing for the Autobot, but what he saw in those optics...It made KnockOut scared. He was scared of getting close again, just lose them. He didn't want have the feeling all over again. Never again...

He promised himself that he wasn't going fall in love with anyone. It would only make him weak so it would be easier to break him. He already broke when Breakdown left...

KnockOut just sat there crying, feeling confused and sad. He didn't know how long he was there, but he came back to reality. KnockOut knew that he should get on with his usual things before anyone figured out, so he just wiped away his tears and got up.

"May as well go and check on things..." and he left his med bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait everyone! I am going to be taking an AEMT (Advanced Emergency Medical Technician) class this Spring Semester. It's 10 credits in all, which means I'm doing 15 hours a week for this class. Among that I will be doing clinical hours.**

 **So in short, I will be VERY busy. so sorry in advanced if I don't update my stories as much. Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

Bumblebee lay on his berth, thinking about Knockout. He really liked him, but he knew he couldn't hide it from his teammates any longer. He should just tell them the truth, but that could ends things with KnockOut. The yellow mech was in such a predicament.

Bumble sighed. Why was life so hard right now?!

He was suppose to be meeting KnockOut tonight, but he wasn't sure he should go. Maybe he should just call this on off tonight...

KnockOut dancing filled Bumblebee's helm though. Seeing the red con dance like that, it was quite unusual, but still so beautiful. Perhaps if saw KnockOut again, he could make him dance again. With that thought, he was definitely going to see KnockOut tonight.

The yellow scout hummed with excitement.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

Bumblebee stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He found Arcee looking at him with her servos on her hips. She didn't seem mad though. Her optics were filled with curiosity than anger.

"I was just gonna take a drive out..." he shrugged.

Arcee didn't look convinced," Out where?"

"Just someplace other than here. I'm kinda bored." He said, trying to sound convincing.

She just rolled her optics, " Whatever you say Bee. I've been noticing you leaving a lot lately. Something you want to talk about?"

Bumblebee's spark ached. He really wish he could. He wanted to tell her everything and let all the pressure and stress go. But he couldn't. Not right now.

"No, I'm fine." He said and transformed before Arcee could say anything. He felt bad, but KnockOut was on the line! He drove out into a starry night. It was such a calming scene. He sped up and thought, _tonight is gonna be so much fun..._

 **A Little Later...**

Bumblebee sped past Knockout for the fifth time. He knew he shouldn't have won this much...Was there something wrong with KnockOut?

They stopped and Bumblebee transformed.

"You alright KnockOut?" Bumblebee asked.

The red mech transformed, "I'm fine." But his optics and face said otherwise.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do. He would have normally grabbed his servo and tried to comfort him. But this was KnockOut and not one of his friends. This decepticon was quite confusing.

"KnockOut, if there is anything bothering you, you can tell-"

"Just stop, okay?"

Bumblebee was taken a back," Hey, I was only trying to help!"

KnockOut turned around and yelled at the scout," Let me clue you in, you're not!"

Bumblebee glared at him," Why are you even yelling at me."

What the heck was this mech's problem?! Was it something he did? KnockOut started to storm off. Bumblebee knew at that moment, if he didn't do anything now, he would lose KnockOut forever. he didn't want that.

Bumblebee ran up to the red mech and grabbed his servo, "Listen to me!"

KnockOut didn't look back at him," What do you want"

"Did I do something wrong?" The scout hummed sadly.

KnockOut still didn't look at him, " I...I have to leave." and ripped his servo out of Bumblebee's grasp.

"Don't you understand how much I-" Bumblebee started, feeling furious.

"HOW MUCH YOU WHAT?" KnockOut yelled, and turned around at the yellow scout.

Bumblebee was taken a back. Instead of anger in KnockOut's optics, they were filled with something else: sorrow. What was wrong with him? Bumblebee felt concerned and fearful.

Bumblebee stood his ground and looked at him," How much I care for you."

"You weren't suppose to say that..." KnockOut looked down, defeated.

"What's wrong with me liking you?" a thoroughly confused Bumblebee said.

KnockOut sighed," Because if I lose you, I don't know what will happen to me...I've already lost someone I loved..."

Bumblebee fully understood now. KnockOut did like him, but was afraid to lose him.

"You won't lose me, I promise." Bumblebee said.

A surge of anger filled KnockOut's voice," How can you promise that if you don't know the future!"

"As long as it's with you, I'll be fine."

"You don't understand, There's so much about me you don't know."

Bumblebee held out his servo," Then let me get to know you."

KnockOut stared at the servo. He really cared for Bumblebee and like him, but this?... He couldn't. He or Bumblebee would eventually get hurt.

"I know..I mean...we, us, can't happen." KnockOut stuttered.

Bumblebee wanted to cry. Why was he talking about? What was the point of meeting then?!

"You can't just leave me like that!" Bumblebee buzzed.

Knockout looked at the scout's blue optics. Under the moonlight, the were so pure looking. Having to think that could be destroyed, he looked away.

"I love you."

KnockOut optics widened. He feared those words. They were the same thing...same thing Breakdown used to say.

"And so did Breakdown."

KnockOut looked back at Bumblebee. He tried his hardest, but in this world, you always needed someone. He did also love him, he admitted.

He finally gave in and hugged Bumblebee," I love you too, but I'm afraid of losing you."

Bumblebee hugged him back," I'll try my hardest to be with you."

The stayed like that, Knockout loving how warm Bee was.

* * *

 **Just got love the fluff, right? SQUEE! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
